1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic distributors of foods and/or beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is noted that automatic distributors of foods and/or beverages, with the exception of those for pre-prepared products, require a container magazine provided with devices enabling withdrawal, one-by-one, of the containers and to position them in order to receive the product. Obviously, this only occurs as a consequence of the activation of the distributor itself on behalf of the user.
There have been noted technical solutions enabling accomplishment of the aforementioned operations operating on magazines formed of a multiplicity of containers inserted one within the other in order to form a pile. From the pile thus formed, suitable devices, in following descriptions, are enabled at the same time to support the pile itself without detaching from the last container placed at the base, which will subsequently be positioned in order to receive the product and then taken by the user.
A disadvantage lamented of the prior art solutions pertains to the strict dependent between the shape of the container and the proper operation of the feeder. In other words, it turns out to be impossible to adapt containers of shapes and/or dimensions different from those provided for in planned seats of the feeder.
Also, in case of drink containers, the tolerances provided for on the diameter are decidedly restricted, reducing the regularity of operation of all the devices.
Thus, including notable disadvantages with respect to the possibility of using only a single type of container which renders utilization of the distributor less flexible; in addition, problems arise pertaining to the supplies of the containers themselves, which problems could be of availability or of economic nature.